Murder 20
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Murder 2.0
1. Can I Stay With You Tonight?

AN: Another great episode. This season is slowly but surely becoming my favorite one of all. Don't look shocked when you read the first quote. It is Gabby/Father/Daughter :) Enjoy. More to come soon!

_**--**_

_**Abby**__: Can I stay with you tonight?_

_--_

Gibbs reached for her bag from the back seat and ushered her in the front door.

"I'll go get your room set up…you hungry?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Alright," he motioned towards the kitchen. "I'll be right down."

When he arrived down stairs he couldn't help but smile. She had pulled out a loaf of bread and promptly made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I could've made us dinner Abs."

She swallowed; still chewing her last bite. "Oh I know…just wanted to do something simple. Been a crazy day."

He agreed and pulled out two more slices of bread and proceeded to make his own sandwich. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen Abby."

She nodded. "I know…"

Her child like tone tugged at his heart and he tried to ease it with a smile. "You gonna need a shower?"

"Nah, I took one at NCIS…not that your bathroom isn't sanitary Gibbs; I just really like the showers in our locker room…you can adjust the pressure and I really like the soft streaming one…"

He stifled a laugh. "Okay."

"But I brought my toothbrush and stuff." She motioned upstairs. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

He nodded. "Alright…I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

She watched as he tried to play it off as a joke and punched him in the shoulder before heading upstairs. She put on her extravagant PJ's and started down the hall when Gibbs appeared behind her.

"Hey, where you going?"

She shrugged back at him. "My room."

"I put your stuff in here." He pointed towards the room at the end of the hall and watched her stand still. "What?"

"Nothing…I've just…I've never been in there. I always thought it was…" Her voice trailed off as she followed the stare he was giving her. She watched as he opened the door slowly and was still a bit hesitant to step inside. "Are you sure?"

Gibbs eyes suddenly glistened and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide it. "I'm sure Abs."

She set her bag beside the bed and couldn't help but notice the fresh sheets. "Pretty walls."

"Yeah," Gibbs began, clearing his throat a bit. "She and her mom painted it a few weeks before I shipped out…Kelly loved butterflies…almost as much as McGee loves computers…"

She had to smile. "Wow, that's a lot."

He nodded and motioned towards the door. "Well…you know where I'll be."

"Okay," she pulled away the covers and slowly slipped underneath them. She reached back to turn off the lamp to find Gibbs standing over her and gently tucking in the covers around her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before she could even say a word.

"Good night sweetheart." He reached for the lamp switch and put the lights out. "I won't be far."

Abby didn't know whether to smile or cry. "Good night…" She said quietly and watched the door close before finishing. "…Dad."


	2. His Brain Is Missing

_**Palmer:**__ His Brain is missing_

_**Ducky**__: No need to get so excited Mister Palmer_

--

"I realize that I have not been the finest example for you Jimmy; but I feel this is an issue that must be addressed."

The two were sitting across from each other near Ducky's desk and Palmer couldn't help but get anxious. "What is it Doctor? Did I get lax on a procedure? "

"No, something much more serious…"

"Is it about me and Agent Lee? Cuz I thought we put that behind us?"

"No…"

"If it's about me getting us lost again last week, I'm really sorry about…I just really think we need to get a GPS installed in there. I mean all the other cars have it and…"

"Jimmy!" Ducky almost shouted as he interrupted him. "You must stop spending so much time around Abigail." He took a breath. "Now, if you would so kind as to be quiet, I will tell you what this is about." He watched the younger man nod before proceeding. "Now, I was disturbed yesterday when you made a few comments during the autopsy of the first victim."

Palmer swallowed. "Was it about the brain saw?"

"Not only that, but the demeanor in which it was delivered. I'm concerned you have developed a tough skin for this type of work much too quickly."

Jimmy took in a breath before responding. "How long did it take you?"

Ducky wasn't expecting the question so sat quietly for a moment. "I still haven't Mister Palmer…there are days I find our work to be quite devastating. While I have come to use humor as a masking agent, I still find myself troubled at times by the bodies that come across my table. That being said, I am concerned that this is not the case for you?"

"Um, it's not that it doesn't bother me; I guess I just try really hard to not let it."

"Yes well, do not try so hard Jimmy. It is important to feel as well as block out. There must be a balance."

He nodded. "I understand. I think…"

"I have no doubt you will find your balance along the way Mister Palmer; I am just here to make sure it doesn't tip too far in one direction." He patted him on the back a few times before standing up.

"Thanks Doctor."

"No thanks needed dear fellow…now go home and get some rest. It has been quite the day."

"Yeah," he started to follow Ducky out the door. "You can say that again."


	3. I Have Standards

_**Tony**__: I have standards Ziva, otherwise I'd be dating you. _

_--_

"Ow!" Tony immediately reached for the side of his arm as one of Ziva's strikes caught him off guard. "What was that for?"

"Think about it." She retreated behind her desk and began to open and slam her desk drawers one after the other.

Tony's arm was still a bit tender as he contemplated the question. "Um, can I get hint?" He watched her respond by sticking her tongue out and knew it had to be serious. "If you don't tell me, I can't apologize."

She responded by slamming another one of her drawers. "If you do not know what you said; then your apology means nothing." She sighed. "Between you and McGee I am liable to have a stroke…"

"Um, okay…" He got up and cautiously stood over her desk. "I was being sarcastic."

"You knew the moment I asked didn't you?"

He nodded. "Well yeah, I just wanted to see how mad you really were…I actually thought it didn't bother you…"

"It didn't," she quickly became defensive. "I was just seeing how bad I could make you feel."

"Uh huh." He replied, sending her a smile. "Well, now that that's settled. Want to go on a date Friday night?"

Ziva sat with her mouth open before stifling a laugh. "Very funny."

"What? I'm serious…you, me…pop corn, the new Bond movie…you'd love it. It's about spies…"

"I know what it's about Tony…" She examined him for a moment. "You are serious?"

He nodded. "Sure why not?"

She squinted at him; unsure of his truthfulness. "Then my answer is no."

Tony hid his surprise. "What? You going with McGee?"

She shook her head. "I will go with you but not as a date."

He shrugged. "Okay, but going to the movies is really expensive now-a-days. It'd by my treat?"

"We will go as friends Tony. And we will each pay."

He had to smile as she laid out the guidelines. "Eye eye captain…shall we rendezvous outside the theatre then?"

She managed to smile. "Sounds good…shall we invite McGee and the others?"

Tony cringed; he had reserved only two tickets but figured he could change it. "Yeah sure…why not?" He tried to hide the sadness in his tone but Ziva's Mossad sense picked up on it.

"Are you mad Tony?"

"Me mad? Why would I be mad?"

She stood up. "Perhaps because you were just turned down?"

"DiNozzo's don't get turned down…we get passed over for someone much less attractive and funny."

She patted him playfully on the cheeks. "Do not take it personally Tony…after all; I have standards…other wise I'd be dating you…"


	4. We Will Not Let Anything Happen To You

_**Ziva:**__ We will not let anything happen to you Gibbs…_

_Flashbacks in Italics. _

_----_

"_Protection details over Kate…" _

It had been a whole twelve days since he'd thought of her last. Before that it had been ten days. And he knew better than to think time would erase the memories. He had tried to block them out but learned with Shannon and Kelly that it was better to let them come. And so he did.

"_I heard you quit Agent Todd."_

"_Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do."_

"_Yup. Pull that crap at NCIS and I won't give you a chance to resign."_

"_Is that a job offer?" _

A job offer he regretted more than most things in his life. If he hadn't brought her on she'd be alive some where; maybe with a family. But Gibbs knows all too well that the pieces will fall where they may.

_--_

_"Go home. It's late."_

_**"**__Uh, Gibbs, I don't think we're gonna be going home."_

_"I'm staying here. I do not need an army of agents staying up all night watching me build a boat."_

_----_

"Boss…hey boss…you with us?" Tony shouted towards him after calling his name for the fifth time.

"What DiNozzo?"

"Just need you to sign off on this report."

He grabbed the file from Tony's hand and signed it with more force than was needed. "I'm going for coffee."

--

"_You're a very good shot."_

"_Would you like me to demonstrate?"_

"_Funny, Agent Todd said the same thing." _

--

"Sir?" The woman was waving the cup of coffee in front of Gibbs face as he locked onto the table he and Kate had shared their first and last cup of coffee. It was only a few seconds before he took the cup from her hands and left. The walk back to NCIS seemed longer than usual and was surprised to find none other than Ziva walking towards him. "If you wanted a cup you could've called…"

Ziva shrugged. "I did not know you were going. It is not a big deal, it is a nice day." She started past him and couldn't help but be a bit confused when Gibbs appeared along side her.

"I'll walk with you."


	5. Admit It

_**Ziva:** Admit it and I will spare you one of your eyes…_

--

It wasn't long after the elevator doors closed with Tony and Gibbs inside before Ziva approached Tim near his desk. And being the keen investigator he was, McGee instantly knew he was in trouble.

"Ziva, I'm really sorry…just please…I really like my eyes. I've been told their my best feature…"

"And just what do you think _my_ best feature is McGee?"

"Um…uh…" It was then the answer came to him; one he hoped would save him. "Everything."

"Everything?" She questioned. "Nice try, but that will not work."

He started to move as far back as he could; which was wasn't far given the space between his desk and the back wall. "Ziva, don't you think we should be focusing on the case? I mean there's a killer out there…"

"There is a killer in here too…" She replied, now inches from his face.

Tim had closed his eyes and opened each one slowly. "I already said I was sorry…do you really have to torture me?"

"Yes."

The speed of her response scared McGee a little. "Okay, fine, but can it wait till after we catch the serial killer?"

She nodded simply and stepped aside for him to get himself together. "I do hope we catch him quickly."

Tim shrugged as he straightened out his shirt. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Nevermind."

She shook her head. "What is it you do not get McGee?"

"Well," he contemplated continuing and figured he had nothing to lose. "Tony says stuff to you all the time about the way you look…not to mention all the snide comments…and you don't crucify him…"

"He is not you McGee."

He shot her a confused look. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of sorts…you see I would have expected something like this from Tony."

He shook his head. "That's not fair. I'm a guy too."

She managed a smile. "The case McGee…"

He nodded but continued in hope of bringing it to a close. "I am sorry Ziva. I should've destroyed them…but you should be flattered. You're really very beautiful."

Ziva was taken so off guard she actually blushed. "That is very sweet McGee…but you are not off the hook."

Tim shrugged off the response as if he didn't care. "Can I keep my eyes?"

She contemplated for a moment and sent him a small smile. "I suppose…after all, they are your best feature…I am not that cruel."

"Gee, thanks…"


	6. Let's See Who The Boss Likes Better

_**Tony (To McGee):**__ I'm sorry did I interrupt? Let see who the boss likes better…_

_**Gibbs**__: …Ziva_

--

"Do not get jealous Tony…"

He couldn't help it. It was almost automatic. "He just said that cuz you're pretty…"

"Did you just call me pretty?"

"No…well…yeah, but only to make a point." He caught a glare. "Not that you're not pretty otherwise, because you are…just ah…I'm digging myself a hole aren't I?"

"Oh yes."

"Look, I'm just saying…Gibbs would've picked Abby if she'd been there."

Ziva agreed. "Yes, but she was not. I was."

"Good point. I mean it really wasn't a fair question to ask the boss…it's like asking your dad who he loves more…you or your sister…and he replies with 'I love you both the same.'"

She managed to laugh a bit. "Only Gibbs did not say that."

"He didn't have to. I know he loves me."

She scoffed. "But he likes me better."

He knew she was just trying to instigate but gave in anyhow. "I've known him longer…"

"Just a number."

"I saved his life…" He countered.

She held back her reply and sighed. "You are right Tony, Gibbs loves you more."

"Whoa there…two seconds ago you were antagonizing me…then you just give up? That's not normal…"

She shrugged. "You saved his life Tony…and I, well, I have not. He obviously owes you a much bigger debt…"

Tony agreed. "Don't feel bad Ziva…you do this job long enough you might just get the chance…"

He was humorous in his tone and although she didn't want to, she forced a smile on her face. "You win Tony." She watched him continue working and couldn't help but sigh inside. After all, some secrets are harder to keep than others.


	7. Wish You Would've Stayed In The Car Boss

Dedicated to Sorgina :)

_**Tony**__: Really wish you would've stayed in the car boss._

_**Gibbs**__: DiNozzo, will you shut up…or I'm gonna shoot ya. _

--

"If you ever take a bullet, take my place….hell if you ever take a girl out to try and protect me. I'll kill you myself."

Tony squinted. "Um, you do realize how ridiculous that sounds right?"

"Well let me be more clear. No one and I repeat _no one_ takes my place."

He nodded and opened the car door, a bit hesitant to drive with him back to NCIS. "I think I got it."

"You think?"

Tony put on his seat belt quickly. "I got it. I got it." He ran a hand through his hair and spoke softly. "Sheesh."

"What?" Gibbs snapped at him as he peeled away onto the street.

"I didn't say anything…"

"The hell you didn't."

Tony contemplated for a moment before responding. "Well geez boss, it's not like you wouldn't take a bullet for us, and not that this would ever happen, but I wouldn't mind if you took a girl out to protect me. Then again that would depend on what she looks like…" His head was thrust forward with a forceful slap and he sighed outwardly. "I'm just saying…if it's okay for you to take our place…then why not the other way around?"

"It's _my_ responsibility to keep you safe." Gibbs emphasized the statement by pointing at himself.

"And it's my responsibility to watch your six."

The two were at a stand off and Gibbs continued to drive in silence until they pulled up to NCIS. And just as Tony reached for the door handle Gibbs spoke up.

"So we're clear…"

Tony interrupted and didn't seem to regret it. "I get it. You can die for me; but I can't die for you."

Gibbs nodded. "Good."

"But so we're clear…if I die for you, you can't kill me. You do realize that?"

Gibbs put up his hand in head slap fashion but changed his mind. "What do you want me to say DiNozzo?"

"You don't have to say anything boss. It's a whole duty and honor thing. And really very touching…but you can't really expect me to agree with it."

Gibbs managed a smile. "I never did DiNozzo…I never did."


	8. A Little More Mature

_**Rose**: I usually like guys who are a little more mature..._

_**Ziva**: Older...? _

--

"She was hot…if I was the boss, I'd be all over that."

"_That_ has a name Tony." Ziva commented as she peered out the car window.

"I'm just saying…the boss seems to be getting hit on a lot more lately."

"Jealous?" She questioned, adding a small smile.

"Ha…of the boss?" He smirked, and then thought for a minute. "It's not like I want to be the guy or anything."

"Please Tony…you are nothing short of building a boat in your basement."

"I don't have a basement." He countered.

"Yet…"

Tony stifled a laugh as he brought his focus back to the road. "The guys been divorced three times…hardly something to aspire to."

"Sure you will not be his exact person…but you cannot deny you're respiration."

"Aspiration…" He corrected, taking in a deep obnoxious breath to explain the difference. "And sure I might admire some of his qualities…I mean that silver hair is pretty hot…"

She scoffed. "It is nothing to be ashamed of Tony. He is a fine man."

Tony eyed her curiously. "Just how _fine_ is he Ziva?"

"Do not make this about me."

"Oh but it is. So tell me, what else about the boss do you admire?" He sent her a playful wink and tried to maneuver away from the punch in the shoulder he was about to receive but failed. "Ow."

"Next time I will not punch you in the shoulder."

He managed a small smile. "Gibbs and Ziva sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up Tony…"

"First come loves, then comes marriage…then comes a blue eyed assassin in the baby carriage…"

Ziva reached for his ear and pinched it hard. She watched him cringe and bring the car to a stop. "Okay, okay…uncle."

"What does your uncle have to do with this?"

He rubbed at his ear and shook his head. "He's got silver hair too…I can give him a call if you're interested?"


	9. Just Hurry

_**Gibbs**__: Abby we're coming…Abs…almost there…_

_**Abby**__: Just hurry…_

_--_

He couldn't help but toss and turn in his sleep as his mind replayed the race down the stair well; that all too familiar feeling of fear in his gut was tormenting him. He had thought he'd almost lost her and he hated the way it made him feel. He hated being reminded that he can't always be there to protect her, love her…save her. He hadn't been there for Kelly and promised himself more than once that he'd do everything in his power to make sure it didn't happen again.

He closed his eyes tight and replayed the fear in her voice and wondered if Kelly had cried out for him in that same way. They said they'd died instantly; but maybe, just maybe she hadn't. The thought alone made Gibbs want to throw up so he did his best to push it out of his mind and focus on the daughter he had with him. She was fine. Scared but fine. And as he began to calm himself he realized he wouldn't be getting much sleep at all. There was a lunatic out there that he needed to find, a victim he needed to save and a daughter he needed to protect. He stood up slowly from the floor and stared at Abby fast asleep on his bed. He managed a small smile before moving a hand down her arm gently. He took a seat at the corner of the bed and continued to watch her until morning light.

Because he wasn't there then, but he was now.


	10. Tony Must've

_**McGee**__: Tony, Tony, Tony…must've…_

--

"That was low Probie…trying to pass the blame onto me like that…" He sent McGee a pitiful look and watched him shrug.

"You would've done the same thing Tony."

"True," he nodded. "But two wrongs don't make a right now do they?"

McGee punched away at his computer; half ignoring him and half paying attention. "Well that depends on the wrongs that were done to make the right."

"Don't try and confuse me McGee."

"Now there's a challenge…" He muttered to himself but soon realized Tony had heard him.

"You growing a back bone over there?"

Tim looked up. "And what if I am?"

"Then I'm not God's gift to women…"

McGee had to smile. "Please Tony…if that were true; you'd be dating Ziv-" He stopped himself short.

"I'm sorry what was that? I'd be dating who?"

Tim focused on his typing. "Hi boss…"

Tony retreated to his desk a bit annoyed that McGee didn't alert him to Gibbs entrance. Gibbs picked up his desk phone and after a few short words he stood up again. He holstered his weapon and started out of the bull pen. "Hey, God's gift to women…with me."

Tony forced a smile on his face before reaching for his things. "On your six boss."

McGee couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief; that was until he heard a final call from the elevator. "We're not finished Probie…"

Tim let out a sigh as he continued to work. "Great."


	11. Can I Stay With You Tonight? II

AN: Gabby to follow.

_Abby: Can I stay with you tonight?_

--

Gibbs got off the elevator to pick up Abby that night and was actually taken by surprise when she came out of nowhere and assaulted him with kisses; playfully shoving him back into the elevator.

"Happy to see me?" He managed; not wanting to stop the kisses but needing to.

"Almost as happy as I was when I thought that guy was after me…"

He nodded in agreement with her. "You're just lucky you didn't super glue _my_ shoes to the floor."

She laughed as she imagined it. "You would've been no match for the super glue."

He pressed the button to take them to the garage and watched her hit the power switch. "Abs…"

"What?" She shrugged innocently before moving him into the back corner and wrapping her arms around him.

"What did I tell you about when we're at work?"

She sighed in frustration. "I know."

He flipped the switch and smiled towards her. "And that was a nice touch in the lab earlier."

"What was?"

"Asking if you could stay the night…" He didn't hide his sarcasm.

She laughed a bit as she looked up at the numbers descending above them. "Yeah that was cute huh?"

"Very." He replied wanting so badly to kiss her but holding back as the doors slowly opened to a wide awake Anthony DiNozzo.

"You guys going home already?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Almost 1 am DiNozzo…"

"Right…" He stared at both of them for a few seconds in silence. "Well, you two kids have fun." Tony half expected a head slap so quickly maneuvered himself into the elevator and waved as they came to a close.

* * *

It was no sooner then the door closing before the two were assaulting each other with kisses. He tossed her bags aside and proceeded to guide them up the stairs.

"Can I stay with you tomorrow night too?" She managed before meeting her lips with his once more.

He took in a short breath. "How about every night for the rest of my life?"


	12. A god Amongst Men

_Abby (to McGee): You are a god amongst men._

--

"So I've been thinking…" McGee began as the two walked up and down the shoe isle.

"Uh oh." She replied, picking out a pair and holding it up.

He shook his head at the choice. "About what you said…you know, about me being a god amongst men."

She smiled towards him as she put the shoe back. "What's there to think about?"

"Well, you could've used a lot of other metaphors. Just wondering why you picked that one."

Abby continued to smile as she pointed out another pair she liked. "I don't know. Sometimes I just say stuff. In fact, a lot of the time I'm not entirely sure what I say makes any sense at all."

He managed to laugh a bit at the shoe and her comment. "That's why I love you."

"Because I don't make sense?"

He shook his head. "Because I know that even if you don't know what you're saying; it's the truth. For example, these shoes…they're different, yet you wholeheartedly believe they would look good. So I can always count on you telling me the truth. And I love that."

"Aww…" She threw her arms around him and just missed hitting him in the face with the shoe in her right hand. "That's sweet McGee."

"You know what else is sweet?"

"What?"

He pointed a few feet away. "Those sneakers…"


	13. He Has His Moments

_**Ziva**__: Psycho_

_**Gibbs**__: He has his moments_

--

Tony opened his desk drawer to place another one of Gibbs' awards into it when he stopped the action and held it in his hands for a few minutes. The bull pen was an eerie silent and the only other person around was Thurman, the night janitor.

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen an award like this before; after all Gibbs had received it every year since he'd been there. But something about this one made Tony contemplate the future. When Gibbs had 'retired' he thought he'd stepped up to the plate fairly well and even had the chance for his very own team. So what was it about this particular award that caused him to react this way?

"Plan on staring at that thing till the name on the bottom changes DiNozzo?"

Tony managed a smile as he looked up to see Gibbs passing by him. "Oh hey boss…naw, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

His straightforwardness was always something he admired about his boss. "The future I guess."

Gibbs was moving some things around on his desk and stopped to look up at him. "Is that right?"

"Yeah…like if I'll ever have a drawer filled with my _own_ awards."

Gibbs shrugged. "What the hell for?"

Tony managed a small smile at his tone. "Just nice to have something to show for all the work you've done."

"A piece of paper won't show much DiNozzo."

The younger agent simply nodded before completing the first action he'd set out to do. He placed the award in the drawer and closed it gently. "Guess you're right boss…you always are." He stood up and started to collect his things to head home just as Gibbs appeared in front of him.

"I don't do what I do for shiny medals and plaques…you shouldn't either."

Tony shrugged. "But what's so bad about those things?"

"It's not the things Tony, hell awards should be given every time we go out there and get shot at. But they're not, because it's what we do."

"Yeah but, a little recognition never hurt anyone."

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "The last thing I need is you out there playing John Wayne, just so you can have a plaque above your hospital bed."

Tony managed a smile. "Yeah, you're right…_again."_

"Damn right I am… they don't give those awards to just anyone you know."


	14. Someone Wasnt Hugged Enough

_**Tony:**__ Someone wasn't hugged enough as a child._

--

"You don't think it's odd that you just happen to become an assassin?" Tony offered as the two started down the elevator to head home.

"Things do not just happen Tony. What is meant to be, will be."

Tony smiled slowly. "What? You quoting clichés now?"

She glanced up at the numbers and willed them to go faster. "Why the sudden interest in my childhood?"

"Just curious. Never hurts to know more about your partner."

"You do not need to know whether I had training wheels or played hop scotch to have my six."

Tony agreed. "True. But if we ever have kids these are important things to know."

She laughed outwardly. "Please Tony; I would not have kids with you even if you were the last man on earth."

"Now, see, that's just selfish. The whole human race would depend on us, and you would deny them existence?"

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out quickly; only to realize they had parked near each other that day. "Let's talk about _your_ childhood then…"

Tony picked up the pace. "Then again, the human race isn't that big of a deal."

She managed to catch up and reached for his arm before he got to his car. "What is it Tony?"

"Nothing."

She shook her head as she examined him. "It is not nothing. It is something. Why the sudden urge to talk about childhood?"

"I don't know, guess I got to thinking what kind of life that guy must've had to end up the way he did."

She sighed. "He was sick Tony. There is no clear cut reason."

"Maybe. But don't you ever wonder if we ended up the way we did because of our parents?"

She nodded. "Sometimes. But not often. I am who I am because of the choices _I _have made."

Tony noticed she hadn't let go his arm. "Like you choosing to cut off my circulation?"

"Oh," she removed her grip and smiled. "I am simply saying that though parents may have a great deal of influence, a child will go the way he or she chooses."

"Like you and Ari." But just as Tony said it, he regretted it. "Sorry, low blow."

She shook her head. "No, there is some truth to that."

It was silent for a few moments before Tony motioned toward his car. "So, wanna grab a drink?"

Ziva nodded. "Or two…"


	15. Never Been So Scared

_**Abby**__: I've never been this scared in my whole life. Except when my stalker ex tried to kill me and when my insane assistant Chip had me at knife point and when McGee's crazy fan put a gun to my head that—  
__**M**__**cGee**__: We got it Abs._

_Inspired by Jagfanatic Jane at NFA. :) _

--

"I'm a firearms expert…I don't see why it's a big deal?" She huffed and quickly folded her arms as she sat down.

Gibbs was pacing back and forth and stopped in front of her. "One word. No."

"Gibbs, you're not my Father. I should've never mentioned it to you in the first place."

He nodded in agreement. "I would've found out."

"Maybe you are my father?" She met his stare. "Look, it would make sense. I mean I could go shooting with you guys, and learn all that tactical stuff. That way if push came to shove I could defend myself."

"That's what you have me for."

She managed a small smile. "That's sweet Gibbs…but you can't be everywhere."

"The hell I can't."

Abby stood up slowly and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Okay, I know this is hard for you. But I really don't think it's a big deal…"

"Oh it _is._" He interrupted; his decibel suddenly getting louder. "The answer is no and that's final."

Her eyes fell to the ground and she sighed outwardly. "Gibbs…I'm a big girl. You can't take care of me forever you know?" She watched his expression change and for the first time in their relationship had hurt his feelings.

Gibbs turned towards the hallway before she grabbed his arm. "Not that I don't love that you care for me cuz I love it when you get all papa bear and let me spend the night. And make pop corn for me. And threaten boyfriends. And listen to my problems. And race in to save me…" She watched him almost smile. "I guess I didn't realize how sensitive of a topic this was. If you don't want me to have one, that's okay."

He was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated the reasons behind his insistence. "You get a 22 and me and only me, takes you shooting. Clear?"

She stopped herself from jumping up and down in excitement before quickly throwing her arms around him. "Oh Gibbs…thank you."

He eased away from the embrace. "This does not negate you calling me understood?"

She threw up a mock salute. "Understood sir."

Gibbs smiled slowly. "Good."

"Just one question."

He continued smiling. "Just one?"

"Why can't I have a gun like you guys have?"

His smile faded as he turned towards the hallway. "Don't push it."


	16. Never Been So Scared II

_**Abby**__: I've never been this scared in my whole life. Except when my stalker ex tried to kill me and when my insane assistant Chip had me at knife point and when McGee's crazy fan put a gun to my head that—  
__**McGee**__: We got it Abs._

--

…_Alternate Ending… _

Gibbs turned towards the hallway before she grabbed his arm. "Not that I don't love that you care for me cuz I love it when you get all papa bear and let me spend the night. And make pop corn for me. And threaten boyfriends. And listen to my problems. And race in to save me…" She watched him almost smile. "I guess I didn't realize how sensitive of a topic this was. If you don't want me to have one, that's okay."

He was quiet for a few moments as he contemplated the reasons behind his insistence. "Good."

"But…" She started after him and was met with a stare that she'd never seen before. "Geez Gibbs, it's not like I'll have to use it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

She crossed her arms again. "Fine."

The tone in her voice angered Gibbs slightly. "You want me to spell it for you Abs?"

"Um…"

He didn't let her finish. "I don't want you to know what it feels like."

"To shoot someone?"

He nodded and stepped towards her. "To kill someone Abs. I don't want that to be something you can accept."

"But you do."

He shook his head and pointed to himself. "You're not me. And I'm gonna make damn sure you never are."

She was a bit taken aback by his intensity and wasn't sure what to say next. "Um, I think I get it."

He nodded and took in a breath to calm himself. "Good…let's drop this."

"Okay." She agreed solemnly then pulled him into an unexpected embrace. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad Abs. I'm just…" He stopped himself and searched for the right description.

"Obsessively over protective?" She finished for him and watched a smile fall across his face.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That'll work."


End file.
